Digimon Evolution
by drb1988
Summary: This is a story about three friends who are sent to the digital world to stop an earlier group of digidestined from taking it over.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Evolution

David rolled over and turned off the alarm clock, his eyes still shut. Is it eight already, he wondered. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It's only seven? I thought I set it for eight? Rubbing his eyes he struggled to keep from drifting back to sleep. Something doesn't feel right, he thought to himself. Oh well. Better get up before I fall back asleep.

A few minutes later David was downstairs on his computer. Checking his mail he noticed something weird. He had gotten mail from someone with the screen name "Genai", and the title of his letter was "Digi-Destined". He squinted his eyes several times and re-read the title several times over before he eventually decided to open it and see if it was just another spam email.

He clicked on the letter. Nearly thirty seconds later the letter was still loading, and finally the monitor went black. A small white ball of light was beginning to appear in the center. David leaned closer to examine it. The ball started to spiral and was growing at a fast rate.

"What the hell is this," David said aloud.

The spiral was almost as big as the screen when finally the monitor itself began to glow. David jerked his head away from the screen when he was enveloped in the light. Everything went dark.

"It is time…for you to begin your adventure," he heard someone say.

"David, are you awake," he heard a childlike voice ask.

As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a small creature that had longs, droopy ears with green strips on it. Its short, pudgy little body and cute, innocent look reminded him of a bunny.

"What's going on," asked David.

"Hi! My name is Terriermon. I'm your digimon." A blank, confused look appeared across David's face. Terriermon laughed.

"What the heck is a Digi…mon…thingy?" He asked.

"We're digital monsters."

David looked at Terriermon again, now more confused than ever."You don't look like any kind of monster to me."

Terriermon sighed. "Well…we're just digital information that appear as monsters, but that doesn't exactly mean we look like monsters. Make sense?"

An eyebrow raised on David's forehead. "Yeah…perfect sense." As he got up he looked around for any clue as to where he was. All he knew was that he was in and open area surrounded on all sides by a forest. "So where are we, anyway?"

"Why, the Digital-World of course. Silly!" Terriermon replied with a wink.

Suddenly they heard the crackling of branches behind them. Terriermon jumped on David's head before he turned to see the source of the noise. The noise was getting closer, whatever it was.

"I think it's another digimon," said Terriermon.

"That's just great," David sighed.

Then they saw a rustling in the bushes. Two figures stepped out. One figure was a girl, maybe 5'6 or 5'7 with a medium build. She had glasses, brunette hair, and a headband. The other one was a red dinosaur figure that had black stripes across its body and piercings on its nose and ears.

As soon as she saw David the girls face lit up and she dashed over to him. David, only being about five feet tall and maybe 125 pounds, was helpless to do anything but smile as she nearly picked him up in a giant hug.

"Hey shortie! Glad to see you!" She said.

"Hey…Toni (cough). Crushing…bones…."

Toni dropped him and said, "I was worried no one else I knew would be here. Well, no one nice that is." She turned around and gave the dinosaur a glare, which the dinosaur gave in return. At once David realized who the partner was.

"Chad? When did you turn into a digimon?"

Chad sighed. "Since the council of the digital world thought it would be hilarious to make me partners with the biggest moron in the 'friggin world!"

Toni folded her arms and gave a big snort. David, unable to control a few chuckles, did his best to suppress laughing. The whole situation was rather hilarious in his mind. Toni always had a big imagination and has had many "imaginary friends" that she refers to as "characters". And, of all her characters, the one whom she fights with the most was most defiantly Chad.

"So…what do you guys want to do?" Asked David.

Terriermon, still propped on top of David's head, said, "Well, I'm kinda hungry. We could always look for some food." Everyone else shrugged.

"Uh…what do you guys eat here?" David asked.

An evil look spread across Chad's face. "We eat other digimon, and if we can't find any other digimon, we eat our tamers." A confused and worried look spread across Toni and David's faces. David looked up at Terriermon and wondered if it was possible to be eaten by such a cute little creature. If that was true then having Terriermon on top of his head was not such a good idea.

Terriermon smiled and replied, "No, we don't eat digimon, sillies. We eat berries, vegetables, and whatever else we can find to eat." Toni and David gave a major sigh of relief.

Chad crossed his arms, looked up at the sky and said, "I still like my idea better."

A few minutes later they were walking further into the forest. Chad lead the group in a single file line, followed by Toni and David (who still had Terriermon on top of his head). Chad stopped and sniffed the air. A weird laugh came from several yards in front of them.

"I smell a human not too far ahead. He smells familiar." Chad then began to growl. "Oh no. Anybody but that!"

Chad dashed forward, the others trying to keep up behind him. They were coming in on a clearing not too far ahead. Chad, who wouldn't slow down, disappeared from sight when he passed the clearing. When the others finally reached the clearing they saw Chad snarling at two other figures on the other side, his back turned to them.

Suddenly Chad jumped up and lunged at one of the figures. A web shot at him and sent Chad to his back. He clawed at the web and managed to escape after a few moments.

As Chad got back to his feet Toni shouted, "Chad, stop! I think that's Trace!"

Chad looked back and yelled, "I know!" He turned back to Trace and his insect companion and got in position to lunge again.

Trace was a friend of David and Toni's back on Earth. He was somewhat nerdy and extremely annoying to many, but somehow or another became friends with David and Toni. Trace was also a bit of a know-it-all, yet ended up being wrong most of the time. Chad hated a lot of people, but somehow Trace found a way to make it to the top of Chad's "Most Hated" list.

Toni ran up to Trace. "Hey Trace! Who's your digimon?"

He pointed to the yellow bug next to him with very long antennae and lightning markings over where his eyes would normally be. "This is Kunemon."

Chad growled. "Tell that stupid bug to knock it off or we're all going to be eating fried bug tonight."

"That sounds icky!" Terriermon replied.

"He was only defending me," countered Trace.

Chad snorted. "Yeah, I know. Anyone who's friends with you is an enemy of mine." David and Toni simultaneously sighed at this remark.

A few hours later it was nightfall. The group was sitting around a campfire, telling of how they all got to the digital world.

"Well," David said. "I went downstairs to check for e-mail and got a letter from some guy named Genai. I clicked on it, and the next thing I knew I was here." Trace and Toni nodded in agreement.

"Me too," said Toni.

"The same thing happened to me," agreed Trace. He rubbed his chin and went into deep thought for a moment. "You know, there has to be some reason why we were all sent here. I mean, we all know each other and are good friends (at this point Chad gave a big snort). I think that means we're supposed to work together for something, I just don't know what yet."

Terriermon nodded. "Yeah, all humans who are sent here are supposed to help save the digital world."A puzzled look spread across the human's faces.

"We're supposed to save the digital world? What from?"

Chad and Terriermon looked at each other for a second. Terriermon gave a little sigh and answered, "A group of humans were sent here a few weeks ago. Just before they defeated the dark lord of the Digital World something weird happened."

"What's that?" Toni asked.

Chad looked at Terriermon, who didn't look like he wanted to finish the rest of the story, so he answered, "They all went bad. Every once in a while a human tries to take over the Digital World, but they have always been stopped by the others in their group, or a group right after them. In this case, however, the entire group is trying to take over the Digital World, which has never happened before."

David looked at Chad and asked, "How many were in the group?"

After a moment Chad reluctantly answered, "Seven."

Trace, David and Toni looked at one another. "How are we going to beat seven of them," asked Toni." And at that very moment the fire gave a tiny explosion, making everyone jump back. From the fire appeared the image of an old man with long, white beard and a bald head.

The old man looked at each member of the group for a moment before saying, "Hello, Digi-Destined."

"Who are you," asked David.

"My name in Genai," the old man answered with a reply. "It was I who sent you that e-mail and brought you here. As you already know, this world is in grave danger. Seven other Digi-Destined are running around this world, taking over every village they see and destroying all who oppose them. It will be your mission to stop them."

A worried look appeared on Toni's face. "How are we supposed to stop them? We don't even know what we're doing, not to mention we're outnumbered."

Genai nodded. "It's not going to be easy for you guys to stop them. Thankfully for you they split up into small groups to cover the land more quickly. Some of them stayed in small groups and some of them became loners."

"We should go for the loners first," said David.

Trace shook his head. "No, the one's who are by themselves are likely to be the strongest of the bunch."

Genai nodded. "Trace is right. The ones who are alone are the last ones you should be going for. You guys don't know what you're doing yet, so I suggest you stay away from them all-together until you get the hang of things. I want you guys to start off by going to some of the villages they've taken over and get them back. The Digi-Destined left those villages to their group of followers."

"Who would follow them," asked Terriermon.

"Those who are scared of them," replied Genai. "The Digi-destined are stronger than most digimon because they can do a spirit-"

"What in the world is that?" David asked.

Genai answered, "A spirit evolution is when a digimon and its tamer fuse together. The fusion makes both the digimon and its tamer into a much more powerful digimon." All the tamers and digimon looked at each other, wondering what in the world they would look like fused together.

"Okay, so we can fuse with our digimon, but how in the world are we going to find all of the other tamers and evil digimon?" David asked.

An amused look spread across Genai's face. "You can find the other tamers with the digivices you have your pockets." All of the tamers checked their pockets and found an object that looked similar to most mp3 players.

"You can also store your digimon in them when needed and use it to help digivolve your partner," Genai continued. "Also, I believe that I have something that belongs to you."

Suddenly three keys appeared before each of the tamers. The key in front of Trace was in the shape of a K, the key in front of David was in the shape of a C, and Toni's key was in the shape of a P.

"What do these do," asked David.

Genai replied, "Trace, you have the Key of Knowledge. With your key you can instantly find, and know, information about most anything in this world."

"Sweet," said Trace.

"David, you have the Key of Creation. With it you can instantly create most anything that you could possibly imagine."

"Awesome," David replied.

"And last, but not least, Toni, you have the Key of Power. With it you can summon and invincible army or become invincible yourself."

"Whoot!" Toni shouted.

"I do have a word of caution for all of you," Genai continued. "With infinite knowledge there is a need for infinite wisdom. Trace, your challenge will be to figure out how to apply your knowledge." Trace nodded.

"With infinite creation will come an even greater need for balance. Everything that the Key of Creation makes is made from the digital world, and the more powerful a substance you create, the more digital information will be used in order to make it." David also nodded in response.

"Finally, with the Key of Power comes the great need for responsibility. If you choose to summon your invincible army then you will not be able to stop them until they destroy the enemy that you designate for them to destroy. And if you make yourself invincible then you will still feel the pain, but you can only be killed if your key is separated from you." Toni nodded.

Terriermon fell over on his back. "Information…overload…need…food."

"Hmmm…this would be a good time to test out my key." David said.

Genai nodded, and said, "That's a good idea. But remember this; everything you make must come from something else first. You can direct what object you wish to use when you create something new. As much as I would love to see how things go, I must be leaving. Goodbye all. I'm sure we will all meet shortly."

"Goodbye," replied the entire group just before the image of Genai faded.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, then David looked around for something to use. He spotted a twig a few feet away and picked it up. "Here goes nothing," he said. Then he picked held the stick in front of him and closed his eyes. Both the Key of Creation and the twig began to glow. A few seconds later the light faded, and in place of the twig remained a bag of popcorn.

Terriermon turned his head sideways, inspecting the popcorn with much interest. "Can I try one," he asked.

David handed a piece up to Terriermon. As Terriermon chewed on the popcorn, a look of utter bliss spread across his tiny little face. David, seeing how much Terriermon seemed to like it, held up the bag for him to grab another piece. However, David did not predict that Terriermon would grab the bag and stuff his entire head in it, which he did. All the tamers laughed, but Kunemon and Chad didn't even seem to notice.

The group woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud screech that came from the sky. Looking up they all saw the outline of a large, green bug with two sharp claws for hands. Looking at his digivice, Trace said, "This is Yanmamon. It's an insect type that has several lightning attacks."

"This doesn't look good," David replied.

Yanmamon made circles above the group and screeched, "FOOD!"

David looked at Terriermon, who was still rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up, an bag of popcorn next to him.

"Oh, no! It can smell the food," yelled Toni.

"Well, it's too late now. Looks like we're gonna have to fight it," Trace said.

David smiled and replied, "Sounds like fun. Too bad Genai didn't explain to us how to use our digivices."

Trace closed his eyes and the Key of Knowledge suddenly began to glow. "All we need to do is hold our digivices in front of us, click the big button and yell and yell Spirit Fusion!"

Suddenly a light enveloped Trace and Kunemon. When the light faded there stood what looked like Trace in an armor that was a mix of brown, green, and yellow. He had what looked like two wooden swords in both of his hands and two antennae on his head that gave the appearance of a headband. Overall, the outfit made him look like a ninja with leaf colored armor. Trace jumped up high up into the air and hit Yanmamon on the side of the head with his swords, knocking it down to the ground.

"Ok, it's my turn," said David. "Spirit fusion!" A light enveloped David and Terriermon. When the light faded David appeared in a green and white armor that had a giant sword on the back. He had a mask with Terriermon's face on it with his (Terriermon's) giant ears going down his back. The mask covered his own face from the nose on up. Both his arms had a gun that wrapped around his forearms and hands.

"Bunny-Blast!" David yelled, shooting both guns at the downed Yanmamon. When the smoke disappeared Yanmamon was desperately attempting to get up.

"Searing Flames!" Toni yelled in the background. The blast hit, and Yanmamon slowly disappeared. David and Trace looked back and saw Toni. She had an armor that was a mix of red, pink, and white. She had on a mask with Chad's face on it that covered her from the nose up. In her hands she held a spear and shield.

They all looked at each other for a moment, somewhat dazed at what had just happened. After a second or two Toni said, "Wow. That was cool."

"Yeah, we make a good team," David replied.

"I agree," Trace agreed. "We're wick awesome."

Toni and David looked at each other for a moment and fell over laughing.

"What?" Trace asked.

"Nothing," they replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Evolution

David rolled over and turned off the alarm clock, his eyes still shut. Is it eight already, he wondered. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It's only seven? I thought I set it for eight? Rubbing his eyes he struggled to keep from drifting back to sleep. Something doesn't feel right, he thought to himself. Oh well. Better get up before I fall back asleep.

A few minutes later David was downstairs on his computer. Checking his mail he noticed something weird. He had gotten mail from someone with the screen name "Genai", and the title of his letter was "Digi-Destined". He squinted his eyes several times and re-read the title several times over before he eventually decided to open it and see if it was just another spam email.

He clicked on the letter. Nearly thirty seconds later the letter was still loading, and finally the monitor went black. A small white ball of light was beginning to appear in the center. David leaned closer to examine it. The ball started to spiral and was growing at a fast rate.

"What the hell is this," David said aloud.

The spiral was almost as big as the screen when finally the monitor itself began to glow. David jerked his head away from the screen when he was enveloped in the light. Everything went dark.

"It is time…for you to begin your adventure," he heard someone say.

"David, are you awake," he heard a childlike voice ask.

As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a small creature that had longs, droopy ears with green strips on it. Its short, pudgy little body and cute, innocent look reminded him of a bunny.

"What's going on," asked David.

"Hi! My name is Terriermon. I'm your digimon." A blank, confused look appeared across David's face. Terriermon laughed.

"What the heck is a Digi…mon…thingy?" He asked.

"We're digital monsters."

David looked at Terriermon again, now more confused than ever."You don't look like any kind of monster to me."

Terriermon sighed. "Well…we're just digital information that appear as monsters, but that doesn't exactly mean we look like monsters. Make sense?"

An eyebrow raised on David's forehead. "Yeah…perfect sense." As he got up he looked around for any clue as to where he was. All he knew was that he was in and open area surrounded on all sides by a forest. "So where are we, anyway?"

"Why, the Digital-World of course. Silly!" Terriermon replied with a wink.

Suddenly they heard the crackling of branches behind them. Terriermon jumped on David's head before he turned to see the source of the noise. The noise was getting closer, whatever it was.

"I think it's another digimon," said Terriermon.

"That's just great," David sighed.

Then they saw a rustling in the bushes. Two figures stepped out. One figure was a girl, maybe 5'6 or 5'7 with a medium build. She had glasses, brunette hair, and a headband. The other one was a red dinosaur figure that had black stripes across its body and piercings on its nose and ears.

As soon as she saw David the girls face lit up and she dashed over to him. David, only being about five feet tall and maybe 125 pounds, was helpless to do anything but smile as she nearly picked him up in a giant hug.

"Hey shortie! Glad to see you!" She said.

"Hey…Toni (cough). Crushing…bones…."

Toni dropped him and said, "I was worried no one else I knew would be here. Well, no one nice that is." She turned around and gave the dinosaur a glare, which the dinosaur gave in return. At once David realized who the partner was.

"Chad? When did you turn into a digimon?"

Chad sighed. "Since the council of the digital world thought it would be hilarious to make me partners with the biggest moron in the 'friggin world!"

Toni folded her arms and gave a big snort. David, unable to control a few chuckles, did his best to suppress laughing. The whole situation was rather hilarious in his mind. Toni always had a big imagination and has had many "imaginary friends" that she refers to as "characters". And, of all her characters, the one whom she fights with the most was most defiantly Chad.

"So…what do you guys want to do?" Asked David.

Terriermon, still propped on top of David's head, said, "Well, I'm kinda hungry. We could always look for some food." Everyone else shrugged.

"Uh…what do you guys eat here?" David asked.

An evil look spread across Chad's face. "We eat other digimon, and if we can't find any other digimon, we eat our tamers." A confused and worried look spread across Toni and David's faces. David looked up at Terriermon and wondered if it was possible to be eaten by such a cute little creature. If that was true then having Terriermon on top of his head was not such a good idea.

Terriermon smiled and replied, "No, we don't eat digimon, sillies. We eat berries, vegetables, and whatever else we can find to eat." Toni and David gave a major sigh of relief.

Chad crossed his arms, looked up at the sky and said, "I still like my idea better."

A few minutes later they were walking further into the forest. Chad lead the group in a single file line, followed by Toni and David (who still had Terriermon on top of his head). Chad stopped and sniffed the air. A weird laugh came from several yards in front of them.

"I smell a human not too far ahead. He smells familiar." Chad then began to growl. "Oh no. Anybody but that!"

Chad dashed forward, the others trying to keep up behind him. They were coming in on a clearing not too far ahead. Chad, who wouldn't slow down, disappeared from sight when he passed the clearing. When the others finally reached the clearing they saw Chad snarling at two other figures on the other side, his back turned to them.

Suddenly Chad jumped up and lunged at one of the figures. A web shot at him and sent Chad to his back. He clawed at the web and managed to escape after a few moments.

As Chad got back to his feet Toni shouted, "Chad, stop! I think that's Trace!"

Chad looked back and yelled, "I know!" He turned back to Trace and his insect companion and got in position to lunge again.

Trace was a friend of David and Toni's back on Earth. He was somewhat nerdy and extremely annoying to many, but somehow or another became friends with David and Toni. Trace was also a bit of a know-it-all, yet ended up being wrong most of the time. Chad hated a lot of people, but somehow Trace found a way to make it to the top of Chad's "Most Hated" list.

Toni ran up to Trace. "Hey Trace! Who's your digimon?"

He pointed to the yellow bug next to him with very long antennae and lightning markings over where his eyes would normally be. "This is Kunemon."

Chad growled. "Tell that stupid bug to knock it off or we're all going to be eating fried bug tonight."

"That sounds icky!" Terriermon replied.

"He was only defending me," countered Trace.

Chad snorted. "Yeah, I know. Anyone who's friends with you is an enemy of mine." David and Toni simultaneously sighed at this remark.

A few hours later it was nightfall. The group was sitting around a campfire, telling of how they all got to the digital world.

"Well," David said. "I went downstairs to check for e-mail and got a letter from some guy named Genai. I clicked on it, and the next thing I knew I was here." Trace and Toni nodded in agreement.

"Me too," said Toni.

"The same thing happened to me," agreed Trace. He rubbed his chin and went into deep thought for a moment. "You know, there has to be some reason why we were all sent here. I mean, we all know each other and are good friends (at this point Chad gave a big snort). I think that means we're supposed to work together for something, I just don't know what yet."

Terriermon nodded. "Yeah, all humans who are sent here are supposed to help save the digital world."A puzzled look spread across the human's faces.

"We're supposed to save the digital world? What from?"

Chad and Terriermon looked at each other for a second. Terriermon gave a little sigh and answered, "A group of humans were sent here a few weeks ago. Just before they defeated the dark lord of the Digital World something weird happened."

"What's that?" Toni asked.

Chad looked at Terriermon, who didn't look like he wanted to finish the rest of the story, so he answered, "They all went bad. Every once in a while a human tries to take over the Digital World, but they have always been stopped by the others in their group, or a group right after them. In this case, however, the entire group is trying to take over the Digital World, which has never happened before."

David looked at Chad and asked, "How many were in the group?"

After a moment Chad reluctantly answered, "Seven."

Trace, David and Toni looked at one another. "How are we going to beat seven of them," asked Toni." And at that very moment the fire gave a tiny explosion, making everyone jump back. From the fire appeared the image of an old man with long, white beard and a bald head.

The old man looked at each member of the group for a moment before saying, "Hello, Digi-Destined."

"Who are you," asked David.

"My name in Genai," the old man answered with a reply. "It was I who sent you that e-mail and brought you here. As you already know, this world is in grave danger. Seven other Digi-Destined are running around this world, taking over every village they see and destroying all who oppose them. It will be your mission to stop them."

A worried look appeared on Toni's face. "How are we supposed to stop them? We don't even know what we're doing, not to mention we're outnumbered."

Genai nodded. "It's not going to be easy for you guys to stop them. Thankfully for you they split up into small groups to cover the land more quickly. Some of them stayed in small groups and some of them became loners."

"We should go for the loners first," said David.

Trace shook his head. "No, the one's who are by themselves are likely to be the strongest of the bunch."

Genai nodded. "Trace is right. The ones who are alone are the last ones you should be going for. You guys don't know what you're doing yet, so I suggest you stay away from them all-together until you get the hang of things. I want you guys to start off by going to some of the villages they've taken over and get them back. The Digi-Destined left those villages to their group of followers."

"Who would follow them," asked Terriermon.

"Those who are scared of them," replied Genai. "The Digi-destined are stronger than most digimon because they can do a spirit-"

"What in the world is that?" David asked.

Genai answered, "A spirit evolution is when a digimon and its tamer fuse together. The fusion makes both the digimon and its tamer into a much more powerful digimon." All the tamers and digimon looked at each other, wondering what in the world they would look like fused together.

"Okay, so we can fuse with our digimon, but how in the world are we going to find all of the other tamers and evil digimon?" David asked.

An amused look spread across Genai's face. "You can find the other tamers with the digivices you have your pockets." All of the tamers checked their pockets and found an object that looked similar to most mp3 players.

"You can also store your digimon in them when needed and use it to help digivolve your partner," Genai continued. "Also, I believe that I have something that belongs to you."

Suddenly three keys appeared before each of the tamers. The key in front of Trace was in the shape of a K, the key in front of David was in the shape of a C, and Toni's key was in the shape of a P.

"What do these do," asked David.

Genai replied, "Trace, you have the Key of Knowledge. With your key you can instantly find, and know, information about most anything in this world."

"Sweet," said Trace.

"David, you have the Key of Creation. With it you can instantly create most anything that you could possibly imagine."

"Awesome," David replied.

"And last, but not least, Toni, you have the Key of Power. With it you can summon and invincible army or become invincible yourself."

"Whoot!" Toni shouted.

"I do have a word of caution for all of you," Genai continued. "With infinite knowledge there is a need for infinite wisdom. Trace, your challenge will be to figure out how to apply your knowledge." Trace nodded.

"With infinite creation will come an even greater need for balance. Everything that the Key of Creation makes is made from the digital world, and the more powerful a substance you create, the more digital information will be used in order to make it." David also nodded in response.

"Finally, with the Key of Power comes the great need for responsibility. If you choose to summon your invincible army then you will not be able to stop them until they destroy the enemy that you designate for them to destroy. And if you make yourself invincible then you will still feel the pain, but you can only be killed if your key is separated from you." Toni nodded.

Terriermon fell over on his back. "Information…overload…need…food."

"Hmmm…this would be a good time to test out my key." David said.

Genai nodded, and said, "That's a good idea. But remember this; everything you make must come from something else first. You can direct what object you wish to use when you create something new. As much as I would love to see how things go, I must be leaving. Goodbye all. I'm sure we will all meet shortly."

"Goodbye," replied the entire group just before the image of Genai faded.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, then David looked around for something to use. He spotted a twig a few feet away and picked it up. "Here goes nothing," he said. Then he picked held the stick in front of him and closed his eyes. Both the Key of Creation and the twig began to glow. A few seconds later the light faded, and in place of the twig remained a bag of popcorn.

Terriermon turned his head sideways, inspecting the popcorn with much interest. "Can I try one," he asked.

David handed a piece up to Terriermon. As Terriermon chewed on the popcorn, a look of utter bliss spread across his tiny little face. David, seeing how much Terriermon seemed to like it, held up the bag for him to grab another piece. However, David did not predict that Terriermon would grab the bag and stuff his entire head in it, which he did. All the tamers laughed, but Kunemon and Chad didn't even seem to notice.

The group woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud screech that came from the sky. Looking up they all saw the outline of a large, green bug with two sharp claws for hands. Looking at his digivice, Trace said, "This is Yanmamon. It's an insect type that has several lightning attacks."

"This doesn't look good," David replied.

Yanmamon made circles above the group and screeched, "FOOD!"

David looked at Terriermon, who was still rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up, an bag of popcorn next to him.

"Oh, no! It can smell the food," yelled Toni.

"Well, it's too late now. Looks like we're gonna have to fight it," Trace said.

David smiled and replied, "Sounds like fun. Too bad Genai didn't explain to us how to use our digivices."

Trace closed his eyes and the Key of Knowledge suddenly began to glow. "All we need to do is hold our digivices in front of us, click the big button and yell and yell Spirit Fusion!"

Suddenly a light enveloped Trace and Kunemon. When the light faded there stood what looked like Trace in an armor that was a mix of brown, green, and yellow. He had what looked like two wooden swords in both of his hands and two antennae on his head that gave the appearance of a headband. Overall, the outfit made him look like a ninja with leaf colored armor. Trace jumped up high up into the air and hit Yanmamon on the side of the head with his swords, knocking it down to the ground.

"Ok, it's my turn," said David. "Spirit fusion!" A light enveloped David and Terriermon. When the light faded David appeared in a green and white armor that had a giant sword on the back. He had a mask with Terriermon's face on it with his (Terriermon's) giant ears going down his back. The mask covered his own face from the nose on up. Both his arms had a gun that wrapped around his forearms and hands.

"Bunny-Blast!" David yelled, shooting both guns at the downed Yanmamon. When the smoke disappeared Yanmamon was desperately attempting to get up.

"Searing Flames!" Toni yelled in the background. The blast hit, and Yanmamon slowly disappeared. David and Trace looked back and saw Toni. She had an armor that was a mix of red, pink, and white. She had on a mask with Chad's face on it that covered her from the nose up. In her hands she held a spear and shield.

They all looked at each other for a moment, somewhat dazed at what had just happened. After a second or two Toni said, "Wow. That was cool."

"Yeah, we make a good team," David replied.

"I agree," Trace agreed. "We're wick awesome."

Toni and David looked at each other for a moment and fell over laughing.

"What?" Trace asked.

"Nothing," they replied.


End file.
